Magic of love
by Renmai
Summary: Summary: AU Team Avatar learns in high school. Once the band went on tour in the old and mysterious village. Then all this happened, blah blah blah and so forth. Leader of the tribe used a spell that moves the soul into other bodies. What happens next?


**Warning: AU. ****The first fan fiction, can be damp. ****Oh yeah I'm from Russia and translate through Google Translate (if something is unclear. Ask, I'll explain as best I can). I don `t know how there in America with the schools, but try as I can.****Kataang! Tokk****a****. ****Maybe a little Zuko / Toph,  
>Sokka  ****Mai.**

**Summary: Team Avatar learns in high school. Once the band went on tour in the old and mysterious village. Then all this happened, blah blah blah and so forth. Leader of the tribe used a spell that moves the soul into other bodies.**

**What happens next? ****What will happen to teenagers?**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, drama (some)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**And do not try to own. ****All belongs to the creators. And I'm not trying to make money from it.**

**Pairings****: Kataang, Tokk****a****, Zuko / Toph, Sokka / Mai**

**Notebook author: Hello. This is my first fanfic. Read so much and decided to write herself. Yes, to begin the most difficult, then it will be easier. In my fanfic, they are able to ****bend****. Aang, Toph: 17. ****Katara****, Ma****i**** 18, Sokka, Zuko 's it, no fluff or feathers.  
><strong>

**Magic of love**

**Part 1**

"Boom! Boom! Katara! Wake up you already! Breakfast is ready! We'll be late! " Shouted Sokka Qatar knocking at the door.

"Damn" mumbled Katara. '_Why, I do agree to go to this stupid campaign. If you promised, then we should go_' thought Katara in her head. "Wait, give me 15 minutes." she said to Sokka

"All right. But if you do not go out after 15 minutes I'm leaving without you " said Sokka, and descended the stairs.

Katara yawned and tightened. She got out of bed and looked at her watch.'_8: 30 '. __'__R__eally late_' she thought. She took her own bed, went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, cleaned off the water from her hair with magic. Went to the mirror, cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair.

She left the bathroom and opened the wardrobe. It was full of various dresses, shirts, skirts, jeans, jackets and shoes razlichnyoy. '_Hmm … What to wear_?'. She thought, scratching his chin. She took her favorite blue shirt. She put on blue jeans, took her jacket and put it in the bag. '_It may be __cold_.' With that she left the room and went to the kitchen.

There she saw Sokka, who was eating a hamburger and drank Coca Cola. He was so busy eating that did not even notice how Katara has gone into the kitchen.

"Where we have hamburgers?" Asked Katara.

"And Cola. You forgot about the Coke " Sokka said, still chewing his hamburger.

Katara rolled her eyes."It does not matter, so where are they? I thought that we still have clams. "

"Dad, took them with him" Sokka said. Finally, eating a hamburger.

"His duty again? "

Sokka nodded. Looking at her, he asked, "So will you eat?"

"I will take it with me, I'm not hungry now" said of Katara.

"Fine. Because it has long Aang we been waiting for " Sokka smiled and took his bag off the chair.

"Wait a minute. What? Aang is waiting for us? " Katara shouted at him.

"Hmm. I did not say? " Sokka asked in surprise.

Katara slapped her palm on her forehead."You could have let him in!" yelled angry Katara on his stupid brother.

"Come on, with your guy all right." Katara, hit him in the shoulder."Ouch! It hurts! Okay okay. I suggested to him, but he did not want to and I did not let him," said Sokka shrugged.

"Then let's go. What are you standing? " Said Katara to the door.

When she opened the door in front of her stood a dark-haired boy with gray eyes and an arrow on his head. When he saw before him a beautiful tan girl with chocolate hair and blue eyes as clear sky."Wow" he blushed not noticing.

Qatar little laugh. And asked, "Aang? Are you okay? ". '_She has such a sweet and beautiful voice. I'm sorry I did not hear what she said_'Aang thought in his dreams.

Katara began to worry and shook his shoulder."Aang?"

He awoke from his dream. Then blushed and said, "Uh ...Yes, all is well, just thinking "

Katara smiled. '_She has a divine smile ...NO! Do not. Hear that? No need to think about it! But she is-No!__'_

When Aang versed in his head just rode the bus.

Sokka noticed it. "Hey guys! Our bus came " he said.

Aang turned around and saw how he uezzhyaet. Then the three of them ran after him. "It will not work."He has created an air scooter and took Sokka and Katara.  
>They managed to catch a bus. He stopped and they got into it.<p>

**End of Part 1. ****(The shortest I promise)**

**So what? How you?I hope fine. Please comment on this will be very helpful to me. Can you give comments.I will correct if that ****bad****. ****Well that all for now and good luck! **

_A writer is needed is the same valor as a soldier: the first has as little to think about the critics, as a second - about the hospital._

Stendhal


End file.
